


Simpler

by starfirenighthood



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily mentioned, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick teases Jason's little kid crush, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Jason is a Dork, Jason loves bread, Love Confessions, M/M, Resurrected Jason Todd, what are these tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Jason died, him and Dick had brother bonding nights. Before Jason died, they loved to bake bread. Before Jason died, Dick knew Jason had a crush on him. Which is why Dick was surprising Jason with baking bread together. And it had nothing to do with his curiosity to know if Jason still had his crush. Ok, so maybe it did, but he has to know! For his own feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simpler

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Jaydick fic I ever wrote! It's ok in my opinion, but I think I've written better. Oh well! Hope you like it! Enjoy.
> 
> Warning: Language because Jason has a filthy mouth and some heavy makin out/mentions of sex. This is a slash! M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Dickiebird or Jaybird, they belong to DC unfortunately *pouts*

Third POV

Dick remembered a time when things were simpler.

When he was in the circus, just a simple acrobatic performer with his parents. Or when he had just became Robin, Boy Wonder. Batman's scaly panty clad sidekick in the war against evil. Also, even when he gave up the Robin mantle to Bruce's new young ward, Jason Todd. Basically everything up until Jason had died, but more importantly until he came _back_.

Since the Red Hood had began waging his own war on crime and willing to cross any line to do so, it made things a little tense. That could be understandable though considering Jason would put a bullet through someone's skull, granted at least they were the 'bad guys', but it still went against Bruce's whole 'no killing' code. Also there had been an incident when Jason had met Tim Drake, or as Jason liked to call him his 'replacement'.

Of course now things weren't as bad. There was a bit of drama when Damian suddenly appeared, Bruce's _actual_ biological son, but that had come and passed. Now Damian Wayne had taken up the Robin mantle, and Tim created his own new identity of Red Robin. However Robin hadn't been the only one to change.

Over the years more and more kept happening and their crazy family continued to grow. Barbara had been shot and paralyzed, now in a wheel chair having her new persona as Oracle. Stephanie Brown, a spunky young blonde, had briefly served as Robin before becoming the new Batgirl. Not to mention Cassandra Cain who left the role of Batgirl, which Stephanie replaced, and took up her own persona as Black Bat. Really Dick was just waiting for the next family member or surprise turn of events to unfold.

Dick's own personal life hadn't come without its changes either. Of course he had been the leader of the Teen Titans, first as Robin then as Nightwing, until the original team had split up and a new generation of Titans took their place. Now the costumed vigilante Nightwing patrolled Gotham's sister city Blüdhaven. By day Dick Grayson worked on the police force and seemed to live a normal life. Until, _things_ began happening.

And by things, I mean Jason Todd. Yeah they would occasionally fight, but that's not what bothered Dick. It was the fact that the Red Hood was spending more and more time in Blüdhaven than Gotham. Really it shouldn't be a problem since Jason was killing less and less, but again that wasn't the problem. It was Dick's feelings.

Before Jason had died, Dick knew his little secret. It wasn't hard to tell from the longing gazes and general affection that Jason had a crush on him. However Dick had never brought it up or asked, but honestly he didn't mind. Truthfully, the feeling and attraction was mutual.

Despite being adoptive brothers, there was the age difference. Really four years wasn't much, but Jason was _very_ underage at the time. Considering he spent his nights putting away criminals such as child rapists and traffickers, Dick never acted on any feelings. Then Jason had died, he had been beaten to death with a crowbar by Joker's hand, and Dick's work had crumbled.

Now however he was back, a little bent but not broken. One would think Dick would jump at the chance to tell his feelings, but that was not the case. Dick had always had trouble telling people what he felt, and now they were for someone who might shoot him in the face if he said the words.

Recently Red Hood and Nightwing have been meeting more and more on 'accident' by going for the same criminals. However Dick had a sneaking suspicion that Jason was following him and meeting on purpose. Sometimes they'd play a little game of tag across the rooftops if they met while patrolling, which was on rare occasions considering they were supposed to have different routes. On rare occasions Dick would find the Hood outside his apartment window on the fire escape. Those nights he either needed some help or he was just there to hang out. They'd watch tv and just sit, both enjoying the other's company but never wanting to admit it to one another.

When things were simpler, back when him and Jason were the only sons, they always had a bonding night. Once a week they'd both do something together, whether it was watching a movie or playing a game. Typically it was on Friday's and the one thing they did most of all was bake. Yeah yeah not super manly but it was something they both liked to do together, which was bake bread.

And for that very reason is why Dick found himself getting out the ingredients to make bread. Instead of watching tv like he normally would, he was going to make bread hopefully with Jason's help. Ever since the first time Jason dropped by it quickly became a pattern, and Dick always found himself just waiting for Friday to come along and bring Jason with it.

What better way to share his feelings for Jason than by making bread? Dick was sick of this little game they were playing, he needed to know. Lately things have been getting even more difficult. The way his stomach does flips when Jason gets too close, or the way his breathing quickens when he's pushed into a wall. It's really a miracle he's been able to last this long.

The sound of a window opening and closing dragged Dick out of his thoughts. "Hey Dickiebird."

Turning around, Dick flashed Jason a smile saying "Hey little wing."

"Ya know, I'm bigger than you now so I think that nickname is invalid" Jason replied, taking off his boots and leaving them by the window. This will make his fifth visit to Dick's apartment, and now he just shows up in civvies instead of his Red Hood outfit.

Dick crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter replying "Even if you are a couple inches taller than me you're still younger than me, little wing." Jason scowled at him and Dick simply chuckled, shaking his head at him.

Once he deposited his boots, Jason walked closer to Dick and glanced at the cooking utensils and ingredients on the counter. "Whatcha got there Dickie?"

With a smirk, Dick shrugged and asked smugly "What do you think Jay?"

Jason took a moment to look over everything before Dick could practically see the lightbulb going off in his head. Turning to the older man, Jason questioned incredulously "Dick, did you _really_ get the ingredients out to make bread?"

Giving Jason a look, Dick said "Oh come on Jaybird, we used to bake bread _all_ the time! Remember Friday night was bonding night?"

Inwardly Jason was touched that Dick had remembered, and that brought on a whole new wave of emotions Jason wasn't particularly prepared for. It brought him back to the times when it had just been him and Dick. Back before Jason had become, in his own opinion, fucked up. When he had the biggest crush on the older man, and was trying desperately to hide and get over it. Ok so maybe the whole 'getting over it' thing never happened, but could you really blame him? Stupid Dick and his stupid gorgeous ass.

"Whatever golden boy" Jason retorted, hiding the fact he was secretly pleased.

Dick scowled at the nickname, but then smiled. Try as Jason might Dick could see right through his façade, and was satisfied to know he had managed to touch him. "Come on Jay, let's see if you remember how to bake bread."

Allowing his familiar smirk to grace his lips, Jason retorted "Watch and learn Dickiebird, watch and learn." For a little while Dick simply leaned back against the opposite counter and watched with a smile as Jason began using the familiar recipe. They both still had it memorized, and Dick had flashbacks back to when him and little Jason had done the very same thing. He remembered this one time they had got distracted and burnt the bread until it was smoking. Bruce was _not_ pleased.

"Hey Dickie, as I recall a bonding exercise requires everyone to participate" Jason remarked bitterly, giving him a dirty look that interrupted Dick's thought.

Chuckling, Dick came to stand next to Jason saying "Ok little wing, we'll have proper brother bonding time." Should he even call him his brother anymore? Jason simply scowled and Dick laughed.

Together they worked, and both found themselves enjoying it. They both took turns adding ingredients and teasing each other. But not flirting, no, because that would be ridiculous. When they finished mixing the ingredients, it was time to knead the dough.

"This is a lot messier than I remember" Dick remarked as they added flour to the dough for kneading.

Jason smirked as an idea came to mind. Without alarming the older man, the Hood grabbed a handful of flour. "Ooh Dickiebird" Jason called in a sing-songy voice as he flung the white powder into his predecessor's face.

For a moment everything was still as Dick stood there, with eyes closed and expression looking just a little pissed. Jason was too busy laughing his ass off to see Dick smile evilly and by the time Jason saw the attack it was already too late. The bigger man growled as his older brother laughed, having returned the favor by shoving flour into Jason's face. That started an all out _war_.

The dough momentarily forgotten, both brothers grabbed handfuls of anything they could and threw it at each other. Along with food flying and dirtying Dick's kitchen, the sounds of laughter and a few curses here and there filled the small apartment. With a smile and a cry of attack Dick tackled Jason to the floor. By that time, they had walked near the flat's living room by the dining room table.

Jason was caught off guard so Dick had the upper hand. They both themselves laughing as they kept rolling over and over, both fighting to pin the other. Finally Dick pinned Jason's hands above his head and straddled his chest, trapping the younger man to the floor. Both panted and Jason growled, trying to throw Dick off of him.

However the acrobat held firm and smiled down at Jason saying "Looks like I win Jaybird."

"Fuck you Dickie" Jason retorted with a growl. This was not good, oh this was not good at all. If Dick didn't get off of him soon he was going to find out just how Jason was feeling. The Hood could feel his face flush as he got a squirmy feeling in his stomach. Seriously, Jason thought he was over being a hormonal, horny teenager, but apparently not.

Dick flashed Jason a dazzling smile, that smile that made his insides knot. Ok, he needed to get out of this _now. Think of something else, come on Jason don't think about Dick's sparkling eyes or his muscular thighs around you. Oh fuck._ Again he tried to get out of his older brother's grip, but Dick was simply not budging. The dick. Time to change tactics. "Ok Dickie you win, now can you get the fuck off of me?"

With an innocent smile Dick said sweetly "But little wing, I thought you would like me pinning you down."

Shit, shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. _Calm the fuck down Jason, play dumb._ Jason faked anger and snapped "The fuck are you talkin about Dickhead?"

"I'm talking about I know you used to have a crush on me as a kid" Dick answered, well fuck, "and according to your red face and this-" A gasp escaped Jason as Dick ran a ringer over the now obvious bulge in his pants "I'd say you still do."

Then there were lips on his, _Dick's_ lips to be exact and Jason blinked in surprise. Dick was, kissing _him_? Dick Grayson, the golden boy, was kissing him? Jason Todd, the broken one? For the first time Jason noticed that Dick was just aroused as he was by the very prominent bulge in Dick's jeans. Then the next thing he realized that he still hadn't kissed Dick back. His brain just couldn't keep up with what was happening.

Getting over the shock of the sudden turn of events, Jason kissed him back. He opened his mouth and immediately thrust his tongue inside the older's mouth. As he explored Dick's mouth, his efforts earned him a moan out of Dick. Making Jason smirk against his lips, Dick began biting his bottom lip and this time Jason was the one to let out a small moan. The kiss was by no means sweet and slow, it was hot and hungry with an undercurrent of emotion that mainly consisted of love and longing.

When lack of air finally forced them to break apart, both pulled away breathless and panting. Dick leaned his forehead down against Jason's as they looked into one another's eyes. The acrobat's face was flushed and dammit it was the damn cutest think Jason ever saw. Besides all of the love and lust in Dick's eyes that was threatening to consume him up in flames, Jason was still confused about what exactly had just happened. Sure they'd been getting closer lately but...

"I've liked you for a long time, Jason" Dick suddenly said which startled the man underneath him and interrupted his thoughts, meaning that Jason's confusion was probably written all over his face, "when you were a kid I could tell you liked me, and the feeling was always reciprocated. I just didn't, _couldn't_ , do anything about it because you were so young and I already felt like a sleaze for just feeling that way about you. Even after you were gone I still had feelings for you, I've never stopped."

This new bit of information sent Jason's mind into a sputtering mess. Anyone could rarely leave the Red Hood where he could no longer make a snide remark. No one could ever leave him a puddle on the floor, except Dick. He was trying to process all of this information when once again, Dick read his mind. Shifting slightly Dick pressed a soft kiss to Jason's lips, and suddenly everything became clear.

All of those times when he was younger and Dick had insisted on bonding time, it was an excuse to spend time alone together. Why when Jason had come back from the dead, hell bent on destroying Bruce and getting his revenge, Dick didn't give up on him. Dick had never given up on Jason, not once. Shit, Dick _loved_ him and, fuck, Jason loved him _back_. However Jason didn't do _love_ , but, maybe this one time he could make an exception.

By the time Jason had figured it all out, Dick had pulled back and was now looking at him with concern. Oh, right he hadn't said anything in a while. "Jay, are you-"

However his thought got interrupted when Jason used Dick's distraction to his own advantage. Dick let out a sound of surprise as Jason flipped them, straddling his hips with his usual smirk back in place. Albeit his was softer than usual as he trailed his fingers across Dick's cheek, which made Dick's insides knot up.

"You talk too much Dickiebird" Jason murmured playfully with a light smile before sealing their mouths together with a kiss. Eagerly responding, Dick wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. The kiss deepened even further as Jason began grinding against him. Dick's nails gripped Jason's shoulders as said man left his mouth to kiss along his jaw. A moan fell from Dick's lips as he threw his head back and Jason began attacking his neck.

Jason's long, teasing fingers slipped underneath the hem of Dick's shirt and began to explore the older's sculpted muscles. "So fucking beautiful" Jason whispered against his neck before making a large, dark mark on the smaller's skin with his mouth.

"Jay" Dick moaned as his back arched when one of the younger's nail scratched over his flat nipple.

Then suddenly the touch and weight was gone, and Dick whined at the loss. Opening his eyes- when had he closed them? -Dick found Jason standing above him and offering a hand. However it was more than just a decent humane gesture, it wan an invitation. And damn, he was _definitely_ going to be accepting it.

Taking Jason's hand, he was pulled to his feet and immediately pulled into a breath taking kiss. Dick felt his insides melt as the kiss was briefly broken to pull both of their shirts off and fling them carelessly to God knows where. They moved backwards towards the bed, kissing and touching as clothing was shed along the way. Dick then remembered the reason Jason was here and why they were still covered in flour.

"J-Jason... what about... t-the... bread?" Dick panted as he was pushed down onto the mattress, breathless. And the fact Jason was eyeing him hungrily while Jason himself was naked wasn't helping so much either. Jason was trying to take it all in and fuck, Dick was _gorgeous_. Better than he ever could have imagined, and he was all his.

With a smirk, Jason settled over Dick and began kissing his neck saying "Forget about the bread, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't even remember what bread is."

Dick shuddered as Jason's fingers began to dip lower over his scarred skin and replied "Mm, please do."

Giving Jason a once over, he realized just how beautiful his 'little brother' had become. Jason smirked at the appreciative glances and questioned "Like what ya see?"

An 'mhm' that turned into a whine as Jason's lubed fingers- When did he do that? -lightly circled Dick's puckered entrance was his answer. Truth was Dick had never slept with a man before, and Jason must have known this since he was being a bit gentle. Granted it was Jason and he always did things a bit rough, but he seemed to actually take into account Dick's lack of experience in this particular area.

After both of them had climaxed, they laid together in a tangle of limbs. Both were sticky with sweat and come, not to mention the little bits of flour still here and there. Jason waited until he thought Dick had fallen asleep before quietly standing, intending to sneak out when Dick grabbed his arm. Turning back to look at Dick, Jason saw he was wide awake as he said "You don't have to go, you can stay if you want to Jay."

Oh fuck, his eyes were _begging_ for him to stay. So Jason could go, turn his back on everything he wanted, or he could stay, and have what he _needed_ which was Dick. Well, he was completely filthy and it _would_ be difficult to try to find his clothes in the dark. With a sigh Jason slipped back into the bed and felt something warm bubble up inside of him when Dick smiled. The acrobat wrapped his arms around Jason and snuggled into his side as Jason wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Goodnight little wing" Dick whispered as he laid his head on the Hood's chest, listening to his strong heartbeat.

A small smile crept onto Jason's lips as he murmured "Goodnight Dickiebird."

Yeah, sure there were simpler times. Times before when things weren't so complicated. And now? Now life was going to get even _more_ complicated. However neither could bring themselves to care, fuck simple. Simple was way too overrated anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, that was my fic! Of course I had to include bread for Jason. Jason just loves his bread ;) I like how it came out, and hopefully you do too! I didn't know whether to make it M or T, so I went for M just to be safe. I don't know, if there is a want for more of this story I wouldn't be opposed to a sequel, or writing another jaydick story if anyone has any ideas. I of course am pretending the New 52 doesn't exist, because I just do that in everyday life to keep me happy and sane ;) I like the softer side of Jason he has for very few things, like Dick! Anyways hopefully this was ok and remember if Ya liked it to leave a comment and whatever else it is you do on here. Idk, I gotta figure that out ;) Please and thank you.


End file.
